Valentine Evenings
by TheMysticSkittle
Summary: "I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings, though we're strangers till now, we're choosing our paths between the stars, I'll leave my love between the stars." Sareth Drabble


**Hello my lovelies, I am the Mystic Skittle! This popped into my head this morning and I couldn't shake it... Not that I was trying to... If you are here reading my darling Drabble, then I assume you know the beauty of Jareth and Sarah's obvious love for each other, so I hope you enjoy this... If you do, the why not drop on down to the crotch of the page and give me a review. it's a piece of cake! Even if you don't like it, please tell me, give me advise, wish me away to the goblin king ( not that I would mind... The crotch!) and yes, I know it's short, it's a Drabble!**

_**The Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson... Not me... I would get nothing done during filming... I'd be too busy cuddling my friend Ludo! But really... I don't own it... Darn... But here we go! Enjoy! **_

_Valentine Evenings _

She might have screamed. That moment when the villain of her childhood reappeared in front of her, she might have screamed without realising it. She had beaten him, his kingdom had crumbled, he had fallen. Yet here he stood. Glittery as ever, pants criminally tight, ghoulish smirk in place. The goblin king was back, and there would be no childish games this time around. He crossed the room in long strides, capturing her slender wrist in his gloved grip. It had been ten years since their fateful encounter, but when they found themselves in the crystal ballroom, how easily their dance returned to them. Their bodies pressed close without a word in the space between the two. Words held a power that the pair didn't dare to tempt. They moved about the room easily, free of spectators, eyes fixed on each other. The very air was charged with unfinished business. A question left unanswered, a doubt explored too far, a promise not to be challenged, a love about to reach its bold beginning. Their wills were still matched in intensity, whispers not voiced laced them closer. She found unexpected comfort in her old rival's lithe body pressed against her own. Both king and challenger were controlled by an ancient power that no being could claim to be master of. It was the very first magic, more inescapable than even the great labyrinth. This need, this desire, coursed through their veins, stealing like a child their inhibitions.

Who succumbed to the electricity first, neither knew. That first kiss was filled with the want that had built up over those ten long years. Hands wandered, intensity burned, souls ignited, fate came to her purpose at last. That first night was passion, a frenzied shower of clothing and a desperate attempt to lose the darkness that once pierced their hearts. Lips and hands wandered as the fire increased, and the lovers found themselves in the king's quarters. Their caresses were anything but tame, as they threw old reservations to the wind and left bitterness to rot in an oblient. They discovered that night, that the power of words were not the greatest magic their tongues possessed, finding and tumbling over the edge many times before the dawn. With their physical connection they found enlightenment. They had never feared each other, they had only feared the chance that their existence had been only a dream. That no longer mattered though. If it were only a dream, they would both be content never waking. As they became one, the girl who ate the peach realised the true extent of the power she held over her ethereal lover.

When the dawn broke, morning light found the pair entangled beneath silk sheets. Again he asked her to rule him, and she answered him. In the sticky sweet sunlight, The question which had hung over the underground ten years, was answered by a queen.

The second time their bodies met, it was with triumphant joy. Their embrace spoke of precious centuries to come. Sarah realised that if she were to spend forever in this man's arms her love would never fade. After all... Forever is not long at all. For if no one knew that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, it was an even lesser known fact, that the girl had fallen in love with the goblin king.


End file.
